


Wait A Minute

by bmthevick



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecurity, Light Angst, Love, Romance, Secrets, Some Fluff, soft Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmthevick/pseuds/bmthevick
Summary: Another minute…Levi could have killed for just one minute more with her, inside the limited safety of the HQ or Wall Rose.A minute more to see her supporting Hange’s exaggerated enthusiasm, rolling her eyes at Eren’s naivety, snorting at all of the undone paperwork, putting too much sugar in everybody’s tea.If she had kept on making tea, everybody at the HQ would have already got diabetes...A minute more to feel the atmosphere changing as she entered a room with a smile on her face.A fucking minute more to work out the roller coaster he felt exploding inside him.Slightly based off "Wait a Minute!" by WILLOW
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & You, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Wait A Minute

Unfortunately, the Female Titan manages to get away from the Survey Corps; even though she hadn’t been underestimated, she managed to be stronger and more cunning than them.

“(Y/N) back in position!” exclaimed Oluo.

The girl nodded, but as soon as she turned around to get back on her horse, she saw a hooded figure approaching from the corner of her eyes.  
She slightly moved towards that figure to better watch it: could it really be…?

“No! Come back here (Y/N)!” shouted Eld.

The (H/C) haired girl’s reflexes were sure fast, but not enough.  
The hooded figure had drawn quickly her swords, first hitting the girl on her chest then cutting the ropes of her 3DM.  
She managed to avoid another sword stroke to her head, but the 9-foot fall made her unable to get up again.  
Each of her muscles was burning like hell, while the bleeding took away all of her strength, even the bare minimum to keep her eyes open.  
The spasms were taking control over her body, but she still manages to put a hand on her torso to try and control the bleeding.  
She could hardly breathe.  
She thought that hoping that someone would arrive to save her was a total madness.  
‘Why me? Why do I have to suffer a slow death? Why do I have to die all alone?’ she asked herself.

In the meantime, Levi was running as fast as he could towards the Female Titan to save Eren.  
The Survey Corp and, in general, humanity, couldn’t afford to lose him.  
He entrusted Mikasa with Eren’s unconscious body, fully convinced that she was capable enough of getting him out of trouble herself, while he could catch up with the rest of his squad.  
The black-haired guy looked around: they were all dead.  
His heart was pounding in his chest so painfully that he wanted to rip it out.  
With shaky hands, he put his last pair of swords in his sheath and got closer to the (H/C) haired girl, while breathing heavily.  
Levi sure had never believed in miracles: his life had always been full of tragic evens, so he was used to expecting the worst and welcome it like an old friend, but it was different at that time.  
He couldn’t explain the shiver that traveled through his spine as he saw the girl’s chest slowly moving up and down: she was still alive.  
He kneeled down and carefully lifted with one hand (Y/N)’s face, which was full of bruises.  
Levi tried to pass his fingers through her hair, but a mixture of dirt and blood, both hers and of dead Titans, made it hardly possible.  
Truth be told, he thought that was particularly disgusting, but he wouldn’t stop gently caressing her cheek for no reason on Earth.  
He was there now and was eternally grateful for the fact that she was still alive, although injured.  
He worriedly looked at her various bruises and scratches on her arms, legs and temple, but most of all the deep cut on her torso.  
There was no time to waste, plus it was too dangerous standing there to bandage her wounds; she had to hold on till the HQ, she had to.

“L-Levi...”  
“Sshh, I’m here now.”

He looked at her tired face; her eyes were open, but it seemed like she was looking through him rather than at him.  
She was fighting between life and death.

“Don’t you even dare die, you stupid brat.”

Levi tried to take her on his back, but her grip was becoming looser and looser.

“Did you hear me?! You can’t die, you brat… not now...”

Another minute…  
Levi could have killed for just one minute more with her, inside the limited safety of the HQ or Wall Rose.  
A minute more to see her supporting Hange’s exaggerated enthusiasm, rolling her eyes at Eren’s naivety, snorting at all of the undone paperwork, putting too much sugar in everybody’s tea.  
If she had kept on making tea, everybody at the HQ would have already got diabetes...  
A minute more to feel the atmosphere changing as she entered a room with a smile on her face.  
A fucking minute more to work out the roller coaster he felt exploding inside him.

“Please, hold on… wait a minute.” he said in a whisper.

Luckily, Hange arrived with another horse.  
Levi didn’t waste another second and sped up to the HQ.  
He ignored the smoke signals thrown by the other squads: the only thing that mattered to him was to get home and see her eyes open up, still full of the liveliness that she could spread everywhere she went.  
Despite the tragic situation due to the high number of losses, listening to her breathing managed to give Levi a hint of hope.  
He hated feeling that way, both because he couldn’t understand it and because he felt so damn exposed and vulnerable.  
He kept telling himself ‘just one minute more, just one minute’; it was like a mantra, a soft and desperate prayer said through teeth.

Levi finally saw the HQ towers on the horizon.

When she opened her eyes, besides a terrible headache, she met Levi’s worried and relieved gaze on her.  
She looked around in terror, being able to breathe again only after realizing that she was at the HQ and not in the Forest of Giant Trees.  
She was afraid of asking for any details about the 57th expedition; something was telling her that everything had gone terribly.

“Don’t move too much, you could re-open some of your wounds.” Levi said.

Finally, their eyes met.,  
The Captain seemed the shadow of himself: he had his ankle bandaged and was paler than usual, which made the purple bags under his eyes visibly standing out.

“Have you been staying here till I woke up?” asked her in an accusatory tone.  
“Tch, someone had to do it.”  
“Yeah but… the others?”  
“They’re dead. Eld, Oluo, Petra and Gunther are dead.” answered Levi with an emotionless voice.

The girl felt an heavy weigh on her chest, hurting more than any wound.

“The fact that you’re alive is a fucking miracle.”

She felt another punch to the gut.  
Levi leaned his back on the wall; his gaze was incomprehensible.  
Coming across as emotionless and heartless was perhaps his most efficient way to avoid the pain: after all, talking about his comrades wouldn’t bring them back from the dead.  
Plus, if he didn’t want to succumb to the stranglehold of regret and sadness, he couldn’t give it space enough to grow inside him.

“What about the Female Ti-”  
“Now rest. You’ll ask as many questions as you want to Erwin, as soon as you’ve recovered.” he interrupted her.

She didn’t complain, knowing it would have been useless.  
However, she couldn’t even try to sleep, so she sat up with a bit of difficulty.  
She inhaled deeply, which caused her an acute pain, due to the deep sword cut on her torso.  
Levi handed her a cup of tea, which she took reluctantly, even though the steeming hot sensation of the liquid was somewhat comforting.

“That’s disgusting!It’s bitter!” she exclaimed after taking a sip.  
“Tch. Did you really think I could possibly put the usual amount of sugar you put in that thing? It just ruins the tea’s flavour by the way… plus, unlike you, I don’t wanna die of diabetes.”

Levi was just being his usual self: he just couldn’t do something kind or polite without pouring you in insults or critizicing you.  
The girl burst out laughing.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talking for so long in my life. Maybe I should find something else that annoys you to the point of saying more than two monosyllables per sentence.” she couldn’t stop laughing.  
“Tch...”

Levi wanted to look annoyed, but the truth was that that laughter had lightened up the whole room, even for just a moment.  
Even though the expedition had been a total disaster, in that moment he felt like he was sitting on a cloud: he wanted to tell here that he was there now.  
Levi sat on the bed next to her, who was slighlty surprised by his gesture.  
The whole room fell silent, nobody dared to say anything: even the sound of them breathing seemed to be too much.

“Thank you for saving me.” she said, looking at the wall in front of her.

The Captain looked at her, his grey eyes piercing her soul.  
He felt his knees getting weaker, despite being sitting.  
Levi hugged her, without squeezing too much to avoid hurting her; he thought she was so fragile, like something that could break at any moment.  
The (H/C) haired girl was so shocked that she dropped her mug, which broke to the ground into a million pieces.  
The sound echoed in the room, but it was completely padded to them, since they seemed to be in another dimension, just the two of them alone.  
Levi had never been one to show his emotions, let alone affection, so it was kind of shocking imagining him to give such a tender hug.  
Of course she knew it was just him raising his walls to protect himself from the pain, but it had become part of him to the point of making him look inhumane to the eyes of other people.  
Anyway, she would have never expected such gesture of him, making it very hard for her to even move and hug him back.

“Thank you for waiting a minute more.”

Levi hoped she could feel his heart’s intentions.  
He would never be able to say it out loud; he had never known love, besides…  
Love and war weren’t exactly a good mixture.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this OS!
> 
> First of all, I wanna say that English is not my mother tongue, so excuse my mistakes and please, do tell me if I made any and feel free to correct me!
> 
> I might also have some ideas about a whole FF (LevixReader).  
> For now, leave a comment! I'd love to know if you liked this and what I can improve on of course!
> 
> Thank you again for reading my OS ^^
> 
> xx


End file.
